MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type
The MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type is one of many variants of the Zaku II series. It first appeared in Mobile Suit Variations for Mobile Suit Gundam III: Encounters in Space. Technology & Combat Characteristics After the successful release of the MS-06R-1 Zaku II High Mobility Test Type the Zeon engineers began to receive feedback from the pilots on ways the mobile suit's design could be improved. The biggest difference from the R-1 is that the fuel tanks on the back and legs have been modified into cartridges to solve the problem of propellant consumption. In particular, those of the legs are changed into cylindrical cartridges. This not only simplifies replenishment in the mother ship, but also allows for replenishment in outer space, and a platoon equipped with this unit is to be accompanied by a Zaku equipped with refill cartridges. As a result of these changes, the MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type has a longer operation time. Armaments ;*Shoulder Shield :Mounted on the right shoulder, it is a simple defense to block most physical projectiles. ;*120mm Machine Gun :A standard weapon for Zaku type mobile suits. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. It holds 100 rounds per drum with spare drums that can be stored on waist armor racks. ;*H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka :The 280mm Zaku Bazooka was another weapon that could be equipped to a Zaku type mobile suit and it fires explosive rounds. It is primarily for anti-ship combat and displays its power in hit and run attacks. It can also be used against enemy mobile suits, but it is harder to hit a constantly moving target. ;*H&L-GB05R/360mm Giant Bazooka :The same MS-use bazooka as used by the Dom, it fires rocket-propelled 360mm physical rounds. It is fed by a 10 rounds magazine, and a single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. ;*MMP-80/90mm Ver.8 Machine Gun :An alternative to the 120mm Machine Gun. It used 90mm bullets instead of 120mm type, allowing for a greater firing speed and better penetration capabilities. The machine gun is magazine-fed with 32 rounds per mag. ;*Heat Hawk :An axe-shaped close combat weapon, it uses a super-heated blade to cut through the armor of enemy MS or vehicles. The thermal energy is generated by the power output of the Zaku II's thermonuclear reactor and relayed through the MS' hands. ;*MIP-B6 Cracker Grenade :Identical to those used by infantry, the cracker grenade is an explosive weapons designed to be thrown or launched by the MS and detonate after a set amount of time. The "cracker" breaks into several smaller munitions over a wide area. A flash-type variant also exist, which it used to temporarily paralyze the sensors of enemy MS. The Zaku II can optionally equip up to four cracker grenades, that are stored on the left and right waist armor racks, with two on each side. History A total of fifty-six Zaku II High Mobility Types were constructed, with half of the existing Zaku II High Mobility Test Types upgraded to the R1-A model. The Zaku II High Mobility Type became a highly sought after unit by ace pilots such as the Black Tri-Stars, Eric Manthfield, Masaya Nakagawa, and Shin Matsunaga. But despite its incredible popularity and high performance, the suit was considered too difficult for rookie pilots to handle, and too expensive for mass production. One unit was piloted by Vincent Gleissner of Zeon's regiment the Marchosias and participated in the battle of Solomon. In U.C. 0083, Char Aznable, Kamuji, and Fabian Frischknecht use the Tri-Stars' R-1A Zakus to attack a Federation fleet. Gallery zaku r-1a.jpg|Standard Production Colors Ms-06r1a-msv-2.jpg|Shin Matsunaga's unit - MSV illustration ms-06_artwork_full.jpg Maxresdefaulet.jpg Zaku-ii-GundamGallery_Gundam_0079_72.jpg Msv.jpg MZ0053.jpg|Masaya Nakagawa's unit 123313.jpg|Eric Manthfield's unit Jet Stream Attack.jpeg shinwarcard.png Black Tri-Stars Zaku II.jpg Ms-06r-1a-robin.jpg|Robin Bradshaw's unit Gundam Char's Deleted Affair Cover Vol 10.jpg Char's Deleted Affair 05.jpg 120mm.gif Bazooka.gif Ms-06f2-mmp-80.jpg Heak Hawk.gif Cracker.gif Ms-09-giantbazooka.jpg Gunpla HGUC_MS-06R-1A_Zaku_II_High_Mobility_Type_-_Box_Art.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type (Black Tri Stars Custom; 2013): box art HGUC_MS-06R1A_-_Matsunaga_Custom.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type (Shin Matsunaga Custom; 2013): box art RG-Shin Matsunaga's Zaku II.jpg|1/144 RG MS-06R-1A Shin Matsunaga's Zaku II (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art RG Black Tri-Stars Zaku II.jpg|1/144 RG MS-06R-1A Black Tri-Stars Zaku II (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art RG Eric Manthfield's Zaku II.jpg|1/144 RG MS-06R-1A Eric Manthfield's Zaku II (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art RG Uma Lightning's Zaku II.jpg|1/144 RG MS-06R-1A Uma Lightning's Zaku II (P-Bandai exclusive; 2020): box art Mg-ms-06r1-sm.jpg|1/100 MG MS-06R-1 Zaku II (Shin Matsunaga Custom; 1996): box art Ms-06r1a-mg.jpg|1/100 MG MS-06R-1A Zaku II (Black Tri Stars Custom; 1999): box art MG - MS-06R-1A - Zaku II - Boxart.jpg|1/100 MG MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type (Ver. 2.0; Black Tri Stars Custom; 2008): box art Ms-06r1a-mg-shin.jpg|1/100 MG MS-06R-1A Zaku II (Ver. 2.0; Shin Matsunaga Custom; 2008): box art MG_Zaku_II_Anavel_Gato_Custom.jpg|1/100 MG "MS-06R-1A Zaku II (Anavel Gato Custom) Ver. 2.0" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2013): box art MG Zaku II Yuma Lightning Custom.jpg|1/100 MG "MS-06R-1A Zaku II (Uma Lightning's Custom)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2013): box art MG_Zaku_II_High_Mobility_Type_Eric_Mansfield_Custom.jpg|1/100 MG "MS-06R-1A Zaku II (Eric Manthfield Custom)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2016): box art MG_Zaku_II_%28Shin_Matsunaga_Custom%29.jpg|1/100 MG "MS-06R-1A Shin Matsunaga's Zaku II (Custom Type)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art MG_Zaku_II_Masaya_Nakagawa_Custom.jpg|1/100 MG "MS-06R-1A Zaku II (Masaya Nakagawa Custom)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art Ms-06r1a-msv.jpg|1/60 Original MS-06R-1A Zaku II (1983): box art HJ15.png|MS-06R-1A Zaku II Shin Matsunaga Custom The Origin Ver. Action Figures MSiA_ms06r1a_BlackTriStars_p01.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type (Black Tri-Stars Custom) (2000): package front view MSiA_ms06r1a_BlackTriStars_2nd-Ver_p01.jpg|MSiA / MIA MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type (Black Tri-Stars Custom) (Second Version; 2004): package front view MSiA_ms06r1a_MasayaNakagawa_2nd-Ver_Limited_p01.jpg|MSiA / MIA MS-06R-1A Zaku High Mobility Type (Masaya Nakagawa Custom) action figure (2nd version; Limited edition "Dengeki Hobby Mobile Suit in Action Perfect Guide" exclusive; 2004): package front view Zeonography_BlackTriStarsEX_box-front.jpg|Zeonography #3012 "Black Triple Star EX" triple pack (Limited release; 2007): package front view Zeonography_BlackTriStarsEX_box-back.jpg|Zeonography #3012 "Black Triple Star EX" triple pack (Limited release; 2007): package rear view Zeonography_BlackTriStarsEX_sample.jpg|Zeonography #3012 "Black Triple Star EX" triple pack (Limited release; 2007): products samples from left - MS-05B Zaku I, MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type, and MS-09 Dom Notes and Trivia References MS-06R-1A ZAKU Ⅱ HIGH MOBILITY TYPE.jpg|MS-06R-1A Zaku II Shin Matsunaga Custom ZAKU Ⅱ HIGH MOBILITY TYPE (BLACK TRI-STARS).jpg|MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type (Black Tri Stars) 001856564.jpg|MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type (Anavel Gato Custom) MSVR Zaku II High Mobility Type ULC A.jpg|MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type (Uma Lightning Custom) 003563AG45.jpg|MSV-R - MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type (Anavel Gato Custom) 002564AG543.jpg|MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type (Anavel Gato Custom) MSVR Zaku II High Mobility Type ULC C.jpg|MSV-R - MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type (Uma Lightning Custom) MSVR Zaku II High Mobility Type ULC B.jpg|MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type (Uma Lightning Custom) 1274103535-games-msv-91.jpg|Game's MSV #91 - Zaku II High Mobility Type Ms-zaku2_highMobility.jpg|MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type: information from Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation External links *MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type on MAHQ ja:MS-06R-1A 高機動型ザクII 改良型